1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tractor which is an agricultural machine and, particularly, relates to a braking controlling apparatus in the tractor.
2. Related Art of the Invention
In a tractor, for transmitting motive power of the engine to traveling apparatuses such as front wheels, rear wheels and the like, inside the motive power transmission apparatus plural clutches, speed-changing apparatuses and the like are provided. In the machine body an accelerator pedal, brake pedals and a clutch pedal are provided. It is ordinary that on the occasion of traveling stopping, the brakes are allowed to be effective with the brake pedals stepped on and the clutch is allowed to be off with the clutch pedal stepped on. However, during traveling with traveling and stopping frequently performed, since it is bothersome to frequently perform off manipulation of the clutch and brake manipulation, performed are that the clutch is allowed to be automatically off only with brake manipulation so that the machine body is allowed to stop, and that the clutch is allowed to be automatically in the on state only with the brake pedals opened and the brakes released so that traveling is enabled to be performed.
For example, in the braking controlling apparatus of the working vehicle according to Japanese Patent Application Publication No 2012-116301, a configuration is disclosed in which in association with stepping manipulation of the brake pedals the motive power transmission clutch of the motive power transmission apparatus is allowed to automatically carry out off operation so as to allow vehicle stopping to be carried out for the machine body.